


Bro

by I_fangirl_too_much



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_fangirl_too_much/pseuds/I_fangirl_too_much
Summary: So like, it's five am and I haven't slept yet, so obviously I'm reading smutty phanfic. This is based off the one I was readinghttp://archiveofourown.org/works/7207556There it is ;00





	

Oh no someone could walk in, why is Dan doing such a thing on the couch!!!????!!!!¿¿!!?¡?

Oh no oh god ok its happening, the door is unlocking but yA BOI MEMER 9000 HASNT STOPPED MAST-YUR-BAITING!!!!¡!!!¡!

Phil walks in, and drops the keys, "b r o,,,, no homo but like wtf"  
Dan gasps, covering himself with the pillows and like boi,,,, y'all sit on this couch,,, stop  
Anyway so dan is like, "the question is not 'what the fuck' but 'why not fuck'"

And then phil is like, "bro that was some Shakespearean shit"

And dan is like, "thanks man i know"

And then pHIL IS LIKE, "omg you said man instead of bro"

And dan's like, "that's cause you a man,,,, wanna be mine??"

But then phIL Is lIKe, "but no homo right???¿¿?

And then, with his sweet British voice dan says,   
"No homo," pause for dramatic effect, "full bi"

AND PH I L GOES INTO FUCK I N G  
N U T O V E R D R I V E (and hoensneelty,,,, same)

The end :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry


End file.
